RWBY Horror Nights
by Eragon the Shinigami
Summary: Chapters released every week of October until Halloween (unless otherwise stated), this is my first one-shot series and an anthology horror. Any character from RWBY meets any monster from horror movies, urban legends, etc. Will they survive these encounters is up to debate... rated M for violence and trolling monsters.
1. The Bogeyman of Vacuo

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome to the first Chapter of RWBY Horror Nights. So, I was going to do a poll for this but it didn't work. So, where I'm going with this series is every October I shall release a chapter of RWBYHN, where characters from RWBY encounter various monsters from urban legend and stuff. Sorry this one is late though, considering that I'm fairly busy.

So, like always, I own nothing here. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP). Sit back and enjoy this first chapter of my new anthology horror series.

The Bogeyman of Vacuo

Character(s) involved: Team RWBY

Monster(s) involved: Kuchisake-Onna (Slit mouthed woman, slit mouthed stalker)

Summary: As Team RWBY are called in on a mission to Vacuo to investigate a series of children turning up dead, Blake notices that something about the way the children died seems familiar to her. As more bodies of children begin to pile up and a mysterious woman in a surgical mask stalks the team of huntresses-in-training through the streets of Vacuo, Blake soon begins to realise that the bogeyman that stalked her as a child is more than just the myth she believed it was…

On the way to Vacuo

"Remind me again why we're headed to Vacuo on a school day?" Blake heard Weiss complain again as the Bullhead passed over the border between Vale and Vacuo.

"Because Professor Ozpin sent us on this important mission, that's why," Ruby replied, the diminutive girl seen clinging onto her sister out of the corner of Blake's eye in an attempt to not fall over in the Bullhead.

Blake thought back to that morning, when their team leader first dragged them out of bed while claiming that Ozpin was having them head to Vacuo on a bounty mission of sorts, a mission which the young red-head still had yet to explain.

"So, what is the mission exactly?" Yang asked, having noticed the gears grinding in her partner's brain in an attempt to figure out what the mission was.

"Oh, almost forgot," Ruby exclaimed in surprise, and then cleared her throat and replied, "apparently there's some sort of serial killer hiding out in the streets of Vacuo, nobody knows who it is, all that they know is that this person goes after children after dark."

Blake's cat ears perked up as soon as Ruby said the word 'children', and inquired, "You're saying that we're looking for a child killer?"

As the Bullhead reached the main landing pad in Vacuo and began to land, Ruby nodded and said, "Yeah, in fact someone was just found dead last night, a student from the combat school here in Vacuo."

The Bullhead landed, and as they stepped out Ruby pulled out a map and said, "We're going to start at the city morgue, it's this way according to the map."

The team followed Ruby through the streets of Vacuo towards the morgue, and while they walked Blake thought to herself, _I think Vacuo had a similar situation years ago back when I lived here; I don't think they caught the culprit though_. A chill suddenly went down Blake's spine as she began to get the feeling that she was being watched. Blake glanced over her shoulder, only for her eyes to widen as she saw a mysterious figure staring at her from across the street. While the figure looked like an ordinary Vacuanese woman in a dark brown trench coat, the one thing that stood out to Blake was the surgical mask concealing most of the woman's face.

A car raced by, and before Blake could blink the masked woman was gone, having vanished into thin air. Blake looked around frantically, only relaxing when her partner came to get her attention.

"You okay, Blake?" Yang asked, confused as to her partner's strange behaviour, "You were acting a little weird just now."

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about," Blake muttered in reply as they walked towards the front doors of the city morgue, but in her head her mind was racing in panic.

 _I swear I've seen her before when I was younger_ , she pondered to herself as she walked into the morgue, _wait, who am I kidding? I was just a little girl those years ago, that story isn't real, just like before I was imagining things_. She continued to follow her team into the morgue, aware of the chills still being sent down her spine.

Vacuo City Morgue

A few minutes later

Ruby was reading the morticians report as Blake and Yang walked into the bare room that was the centre of the morgue. She could tell as they walked in that something was bugging Blake when she glanced up, but decided to not worry about it just yet, bringing her eyes back to the report she was reading.

"Okay, so the kid's body is in drawer number 5, right next to Weiss," Ruby spoke up after thoroughly reading through the report given to her by the mortician, who had walked off to grab some supplies they would need.

"Right, on it," Weiss stated, opening up the door Ruby pointed out and pulling out the drawer, "So, what's the deal with the victim?"

"Girl's name was Abigail Obsidian, 13, a student that went to Stantford here in Vacuo," Ruby replied as she read the report aloud, "she went missing two days ago, and was found dead last night."

Lying down on the drawer was the body of a child in a black and green outfit, which besides two things made it look like she was only sleeping.

Said two things being a two inch wide puncture wound directly in the heart, and a horrendous smile carved onto the victim's mouth.

"According to the report," Ruby began to explain, "she was killed by a stab wound to her heart, severing right into her upper left chamber, from where she bled out. Apparently the Glasgow smile she now has was done post-mortem, meaning that she was dead before the killer carved up her face."

Ruby looked up to see Yang and Weiss nodding in agreement to the report, but out of the corner of her eye Ruby could see Blake staring at the victim. Looking directly at her friend, she saw Blake eyeing the smile carved onto the victim's face, while her own was pale enough for her to be sick.

"Blake, are you alright?" Ruby decide to ask, the Cat Faunus flinching when Ruby went to touch her arm.

The Faunus shook her head and stuttered, "No, it can't be...it can't be her, it couldn't be."

"What do you mean, Blake, why are you looking worried all of a sudden?" Weiss inquired, concerned for her friend.

Blake looked at her teammates staring at her in concern, before she sighed and said, "I'm sorry, it's just that, this entire mission has had me worried ever since we got here. I might have told you that I grew up in Vacuo when I was younger, when my family was in the White Fang, did I?"

When her friends nodded in reply, the Cat Faunus continued, "When I was in Vacuo last, there were rumors spreading around; rumors of a child killer stalking the streets at night that had been around since before the Great War. Nobody knows her actual name, only her description, that of a woman in a brown or black trench coat and wearing a surgical mask over her face."

"Why would she wear a mask?" Yang asked with a hint of concern and recognition in her voice.

"Nobody knows for certain why the Bogeyman of Vacuo wears a surgical mask," the mortician said, having just come back with the supplies, "there's only rumors as to why."

"Wait, you know who Blake's talking about?" Weiss inquired the mortician.

"Well, the Bogeyman of Vacuo is a big urban legend out here," the mortician replied, her voice solemn and quiet, "and she goes by many names, the two most common being the one I just said and the other being Kuchisake-Onna."

"Wait," Yang interrogated, she and Ruby recognising that name from the stories they heard, "you mean to say that this 'Bogeyman of Vacuo' is the slit mouthed stalker that supposedly haunted Shade Academy twelve years ago?"

"The very same," the mortician solemnly replied.

"But that can't be real, can it?" Weiss asked, starting to become afraid, "I mean, it's just an urban legend, right?"

"Oh, believe me, ma'am," the mortician said, "sometimes, as the old folk here say, legends are true."

Little did anyone in the room notice a shadowy figure standing in the corner, slowly walking towards the mortician.

"I certainly hope that we don't run into someone that inspired an urban legend around them," Ruby spoke up, nervous towards the suddenly dark tone the mission had taken, "I'm sure that they probably inspired one for a re-"

"Look out!" Blake shouted in warning, but by the time she did the figure had already pulled out a pair of scissors and attacked.

They could only stare in horror as the large pair of scissors plunged into the mortician's aorta, causing the woman to fall to the ground, dead in her own blood.

The figure glared at the huntresses-in-training as she cleaned the blood off the scissors using the side of her brown trench coat, her eyes visible behind a blue surgical mask.

She said nothing at first, only stared, and after the silence began to become unnerving did she ask a simple question, "Am I pretty?"

The cocking of weapons and the sound of blades being unsheathed were her only answer as Team RWBY armed themselves, with Blake stuttering, "No, y-you can't be real, that was j-just a nightmare!"

No answer came as the killer slowly leaned her head side to side, curiously watching their actions, before she finally spoke again, "Is that all you think of me as, child? Nothing more than a nightmare? I'm more than that, little kitten, I've always been real."

"Nobody uses that name except for my mother," Blake growled, Gambol Shroud pointed at the killer's head, "especially not you, you monster!"

"Oh, I'm no monster," Kuchisake-Onna replied with a sinister tone as, with a sudden movement, she tore off the surgical mask and continued, "and you never answered my question: Am I pretty?"

What was hidden behind the mask was as horrendous as what she did to her victims. Apparently, somewhere along the while somebody had carved her mouth ear to ear in a horrific grin. Ruby let out a nervous shriek as she saw the monster's visage, terrified to see the rumors about the killer true.

"You see, I was only able to kill the child on the drawer there because she had no aura," the killer ghost stated as she lifted up the scissors, "and while I can't do the same to any of you, I can certainly give you something to make you think twice about messing with the dead!"

Without warning Yang charge towards the ghost, Ember Celica armed and prepared to fire.

The ghost effortlessly lifted up the scissors to block the shot as Yang fired at the killer. As Yang landed, before she could even blink the killer had teleported behind her and struck at her arm with the scissors. Yang cried out as the scissor blades pierced through her aura and into her arm, but ceased screaming as the ghost knocked her unconscious with an elbow to the gut.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out in shock as the ghost whipped around to face the others.

"Worry not for your friend," Kuchisake-Onna replied as she wiped the blood off of the scissors, "it was only a minor wound she received, she will be fine."

"Well, if that pair of scissors are able to pierce through Yang's aura, and therefore any of ours," Weiss inquired cautiously, "why haven't you killed us already?"

"Why would I kill you?" the ghost interjected with her own question, "I've already passed the number of children I'm willing to kill every once in awhile; besides, you're all no longer children, so it isn't really fulfilling, and I usually leave some witnesses anyways to tell the tale."

"But why children, why people who are innocent?" Blake finally managed to inquire, and then cleared her throat and asked, "And if you do kill children, why didn't you - why didn't you kill me?"

"Blake, what are you saying?" Weiss began to ask, but the Cat Faunus didn't hear her question, and continued to reveal the truth to all present.

"You had a chance to kill me," Blake ranted in frustration, "you stalked me for a week through these exact streets nine years ago, you finally cornered me in that alleyway, but when you could've finished me off you hesitated and vanished. I was only eight years old, I thought that you were nothing more than a dream, but now that it's become clear that you've been real the entire time, I just want to know, why didn't you kill me that night?"

The ghost didn't say anything at first, but then sighed and said, "I didn't kill you that night, child, because you remind me too much of myself."

There a moment of confused silence before Blake asked, "Wait, what?"

"You look exactly how I did before I died," the ghost explained, "in fact, I believe I was the same age as you are now."

"I think I know about the story," Ruby interrupted, "you were the 19 year old wife of a noble samurai that was murdered after you cheated on him."

"Not quite," Kuchisake-Onna interjected, "noble he might've been once, but in truth I was married off to a retired, drunken soldier, not the man I was expecting him to be like. Even before I died he would always come home drunk, and sometimes I even had to go to the village pub to drag him home. It was one of those times where I met that farmer, one of the first Faunus to have immigrated to Vacuo.

"Eventually as our affair progressed I ended up with the Faunus' child and gave birth nine months later," she continued, "and when he found out the child wasn't his my husband was furious. We got into a fight, where he ended up killing me by slashing my mouth open with his katana."

"That doesn't entirely explain why you stalk and kill children," Weiss stated after a moment of thought.

"Because my husband started listening to children ratting me out on my affair, that's why," Kuchisake-Onna growled behind her hideous scars.

"And now," the ghost said as she pulled her surgical mask back on, "I shall disappear for some time, and you should take your friend to a medic; oh, and tell the one who sent you here to leave this case alone, otherwise the next huntsmen and huntresses that come looking for me won't be as lucky."

With that, the killer ghost turned around and vanished, and the members of Team RWBY never saw her again.

 **A/N:** So that was The Bogeyman of Vacuo, the first anthology story within RWBYHN. Now, to be honest, Kuchisake-Onna is a pretty messed up urban legend from Japan, and is probably the scariest legend I've ever come across.

Like I said earlier, the next chapter of RWBY: HHN will come out next October, and I'm sure you guys might anticipate that if this is popular.

So, my project list for the end of the year will be featuring the release of Prophecy and a story called Eye of the Beholder, which will be a RWBY crossover with my favourite fantasy TV series, Once Upon a Time. I'm looking forward to typing that, because it features my favourite character from OUAT, Rumplestiltskin!

Also, just to make things interesting, I'll also leave you guys a clue for Prophecy here in this chapter: the main theme of this story will be secrets, and how to not judge someone by the first meeting. The first and second clue are in Eclipse and Team MJJK, so go find them.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading. Leave a review on who you want to see encountering which RWBY characters next year, and don't forget to follow/favourite this story if you liked it. Look out for more Prophecy clues and be prepared for Eye of the Beholder coming soon. Thanks again guys, Happy Halloween, and, like always, God Speed!


	2. In The Name Of Justice

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome to chapter 2 of my horror anthology series, RWBY Horror Nights. What, did you expect this to come out in October like I initially promised? Well, considering what the reviews said for last time, I decided to change it up a little. Speaking of reviews, here they are.

Grimm Leviathan (nice name btw): True, which is why I've written this new chapter early for you folks. Actually forget that, it's never too early for Halloween, or Christmas for that matter.

JohnDoe777: Quick question, haven't I seen your name before. Remind me if you've replied in something else of mine, cause I might've seen you before but I forget. As for your comment, you no longer have to wait for just October, it'll be when I can work on this. Bakemonogatari sounds pretty interesting since I looked up the series, but I'm not sure if RWBYHN will be like that series.

The Random Guy (guest): Have no worries, here's your next chapter!

Like always, I own nothing here. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum (RIP), while (since I'm sure people might've scrolled down already), Death Note belongs to ShonenJump studio and Takeshi Obata. If you didn't, well, now you know, so sit back and enjoy!

* * *

In The Name Of Justice

Character(s) involved: Weiss Schnee

Monster(s) involved: Kira

Summary: Weiss' father, in spite of the fact he was perfectly healthy weeks before, suddenly dies of a heart attack in Mistral, leaving his family broke in order to pay for the funeral. On her way to the funeral though, Weiss has noticed that his death sounds oddly similar to old reports she found, about a dangerous serial killer that threatened Remnant years before she was born. She discusses this with a fellow passenger on a bus after the funeral, but little does she realize that the man sitting next to her is supposed to be dead...

* * *

City Bus 012813

Mistral

Like most cliched events, it was a rainy day on the day of Jacques Schnee's funeral. Heart attack was the apparent cause of death, people noted, but Weiss Schnee, heiress and daughter of the SDC's CEO, wasn't buying it. A freak incident the doctors told them, but all surviving family members knew that a heart attack should've been impossible for him. He was perfectly healthy, save for a slight smoking habit, and their had been no evidence to suggest that heart problems ran through the Schnee or Gele families. Regardless of what they said however, the former CEO was dead, and the funeral soon underway near the Mistral headquarters. After the funeral, Weiss sat on the city bus on her way to the Bullhead that would take her to her new school, thinking about something she uncovered months before.

"Sorry to interrupt, but why is the heiress to the richest company in the world riding a city bus on her own?" someone nearby suddenly asked, catching her attention.

Turning to face whoever spoke up, Weiss raised an eyebrow at the young man sitting next to her. He looked around her age, a young man with neatly combed brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. The man was dressed pretty neatly in a Mistrali high school uniform, complete with a white dress shirt, tan dress pants with a belt, and topped off with a tan jacket and a red tie. Weiss wasn't all too surprised that the man would think to talk to her, after all they were the only passengers on the train, but it was his question that caught her attention.

"I wouldn't be using the bus if I could, if you must know," Weiss replied cautiously, but not feeling all that threatened, "the SDC just used almost all of our lien to pay for my father's funeral and we got sold out, so technically I'm no longer even an heiress."

"I heard about what happened to Jacques Schnee yesterday, they said it was a heart attack?" the student asked half-heartedly, and when Weiss nodded in confirmation he continued, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"Wouldn't call it much a loss, though, even if he were still alive the SDC would've crashed and burned in his hands anyways," the former heiress grimaced, not bothering to mention how her father treated her anyways.

"Let me guess, seeing what position he held he was probably one of those fathers that wouldn't hesitate to use his daughter to gain more money, even if they wanted to live their own life?" he said with a slight chuckle, looking back at Weiss with an odd look in his eyes, "Even if, say, they wanted to save people by becoming an officer, maybe even a Huntress?"

"A-actually yes, I've always wanted to be a Huntress, in fact my mother managed save us enough money to send me to Beacon," Weiss replied, and then pried, "how did you-"

"Just a guess, but a lucky one at that," the student replied before she even finished, nearly leaving Weiss with a loss for words.

The two passengers fell silent for a moment, but then he turned back to Weiss and said, "Kind of strange for someone like him, protecting himself with all that money, to suddenly die of a heart attack, don't you think?"

"That's actually the strange thing about it," Weiss stated, thinking about what she had previously been thinking about, "he was perfectly healthy, and no one in the Schnee family or his family have ever had heart problems before!"

"Wait, no-one in your families?!" the student declared in surprise, causing Weiss to wonder how the bus driver wasn't yelling at them yet to keep it down, "Wow, that actually does sound suspicious."

The former heiress nodded in agreement and continued, "Yeah, I even asked if they checked for any signs of poison or something suspicious, and they found nothing. It's strange, almost as if some supernatural force caused him to drop dead!"

"What, you're suggesting a ghost killed him?" the boy inquired, his curiosity apparently peaked.

"Not quite," Weiss replied, thankful for someone to talk about what she suspected, "some time ago I found a set of newspapers in the _former_ Schnee family mansion about an old case that was mostly unsolved that occurred within Mistral's borders thirty years ago, it was police trying to track down an unidentified serial killer."

Raising an eyebrow, her companion stated, "I think I know what you're talking about, did the articles give him a name by chance?"

"Of course they did, who wouldn't," Weiss replied, "he apparently got his name from the internet and it stuck to the point that anyone who's heard about him fear the very mention of his name: Kira."

"Derived from the mistrali word for 'killer', I suppose," the student said, catching Weiss' attention, "and he deserves that name if the legends are true. Legend has it that even though he didn't seem to have a semblance, he somehow had the power to kill people without even being in the same room as them."

The very mention of such a dreadful power she already knew about from the papers caused a shiver to run down Weiss' back. Power like that was something that criminals feared, considering the fact that most articles labeled Kira as a sort of vigilante.

"The fact he could do that is pretty dark, but the fact he used it to kill criminals with a heart attack?" Weiss stated, shivering again, "it's no wonder police and a few huntsmen and huntresses were after him, especially when he used it against police on occasion."

"Apparently he could also use it to control his victims before they died," the student continued, his eyes glazed over, "in fact it's believed that he used it to kill an officer in training before police killed him."

Weiss nodded in agreement, having read all those articles she knew that Kira wasn't the only one to die during his last stand. According to the stories she heard, former lawyer Teru Mikami was killed during the encounter, but the other victim caused plenty of people to mourn. The other victim, a police officer in training named Light Yagami, had been reported to have sacrificed his life to kill Kira, leaving his mother and sister, along with his girlfriend, devastated. She also heard that said girlfriend committed suicide a year after Yagami's death.

"My point is, anyways, that he's supposed to be dead, and yet my father dies perfectly healthy, but in a way not that different from how Kira killed his victims," Weiss stated, and then aloud pondered, "how exactly was he capable of doing stuff like that if he never had a semblance, I wonder?"

"Well, the rumors said the police had confiscated something from his corpse," the student declared, catching Weiss' attention once again, "a notebook, I believe it was."

The mistrali man chuckled rather oddly before continuing, "The only reason why that hasn't been confirmed because not long after his death the notebook, which had the names of several of his victims in it, vanished from custody the day after Yagami's funeral."

"A notebook, eh?" Weiss wondered, "Perhaps if it was the notebook that was the weapon, maybe it had some sort of power, almost as if you'd write someone's name in it and they'd die. I mean, you said the names were on it, so that makes sense. The question is though, how did Kira get his hands on dark magic like that, and why even use it?"

"Think about this then, Ms. Schnee," the student inquired with a curious smile, "if the rumors are true, and you had that power, how would you use it?"

"Shouldn't the answer be obvious?" the former heiress scoffed, knowing her answer, "I'd use it to bring peace in Remnant, flush out criminals like the White Fang, heck, maybe it could be used to kill Grimm for all I know."

Raising his eyebrow at her reply, the boy commented, "Funny, that's what the police said was Kira's motive for using it, though I don't think he ever thought to use it against Grimm!"

"Proves that he was an idiot, if nothing more," Weiss scoffed again, "I mean, sure I'd use it, but Kira took it too far by killing police, that's definitely not justice."

"I'm pretty sure Kira wasn't an idiot, far from it, and I'll prove it," the student declared with some wit, and then gestured around them and said, "you know, his plan to get the Atlesian government off his tail started on a bus like this."

"It did?" Weiss echoed, unsure of what the guy she was talking to was getting at.

"Yeah, it did," he explained, "he found out quickly that one of Atlas' agents was following him, so he used his power to find out who the guy was and later used it to kill off the agents in Mistral. He was sitting on the bus as a man he was controlling hijacked the bus and held the bus riders hostage, giving Kira time to find out the agent's name. The hijacker then started panicking, claiming that there was a monster onboard and started shooting at thin air. He ran off the bus and was struck by a car. A week later, Kira confronted the agent and forced him to reveal the other agents in Mistral, allowing Kira to kill them all before killing the one following him."

"Wow, okay, nevermind," Weiss awkwardly stated, silently wondering how this student knew this much detail about a serial killer thirty years dead while also imagining how the scene looked, "that's actually a pretty clever way to get away from police."

"Anyways, as I was getting at," he continued, "that's what he told police was his motive, to remove all crime and bring peace to Remnant, but supposedly when they confronted him he was delusioned into thinking he'd be the 'God of the new world', as the papers said."

"See, it sounds like he had the wrong idea there," Weiss declared carefully, "he clearly must've went mad with power. Besides, no one person should rule the world, no matter how powerful they are."

Chuckling, the mistrali man inquired, "Sure, he might've been wrong, but how would you handle power like that _differently_?"

She was quiet for awhile, thinking back to the articles she read, before replying, "Well for one, I'd actually think to use it against Grimm unlike Kira, and I certainly wouldn't make dozens of criminals drop dead every single day, that's just a little obvious, if not sadistic."

"Okay, that point about killing Grimm would be useful, especially if a notebook like that exists," the man continued, "but what if this notebook, if it existed, had specific rules for using it, like say...what if you need a name to write down, as well as the face?"

"But there were times where people dropped dead and Kira apparently didn't need a name to kill them," Weiss pondered aloud, "how did he kill them then? Surely if there were such rules than Kira found a way to bypass them."

"Hmm, that's an interesting question," the student contemplated in response, "but I guess we might be going at this conversation wrong. We're asking things like how we'd use a notebook with that power or if it is right to have that power to use for justice when we're missing the entire point."

"And what exactly should we be asking?" Weiss asked, knowing full well what the question was.

Sure enough, the young man looked her directly in the eyes and asked, "The question is this, Miss Schnee: if you suddenly found an opportunity to use this power, regardless if it's in the name of justice for a better world or not, would you use it?"

Weiss was about to respond, but then started to get a bad feeling, almost as if the student she was talking to knew more than he let on; regardless though, she carefully thought of her answer before replying, " _If_ somehow I found myself in possession of such dangerous power, and that's a big _if_ , then in the name of Oum and justice, I'll use it far more effectively than Kira ever could."

"And if police caught on to their being another string of criminals dropping dead, just like before?" he pressed, his face temporarily hidden from Weiss, "And if there maybe some consequences referring to say...your afterlife? Like if using it meant you don't get to go to Heaven or Hell, would you still use it?"

"I-I-" Weiss began to respond, but was about to take it back when she realized that she was worried about something that may never happen, she declared, "Even at that risk, I'd do it, and spend every day like it's my last."

The bus stopped then, and as she was about to get off, she could've sworn she heard the student say, "I knew you were the right one."

"Wait, what?" she whipped around to ask, her voice barely a whisper, but it looked like the young man never said anything of the sort.

"Sorry, you must've misheard me," he said, "I said that this is my stop too, my school's not far from here after all."

With that, the two walked off the bus and they started to walk in their separate directions, when Weiss realized she forgot to ask something.

"Hey, hold on a second, I forgot to ask you," Weiss said, making him stop, "just for future reference, what's your name?"

"My name?" he echoed, his voice a whisper, then he chuckled darkly as he whipped around, a rather chilling smile on his lips, "It's Yagami, Light Yagami."

She had barely turned around to continue walking when his words sunk in, the name sounding very familiar. Shocked at what she just heard, she turned back to address the student, but he was already gone.

 _Did I seriously just hear that right?_ Weiss thought, having recognised the name of the dead officer in training. She then shook her head and thought, _No, I must be imagining things, even if there's geists there's no such things as ghosts!_

Quickly walking back onto the bus, she politely asked, "Excuse me sir, did you see where the young man I was talking to went?"

"Sorry to ask in response ma'am," the bus driver asked politely, "but have you hit your head at any point today?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Weiss nearly growled in anger, "Of course I haven't, why do you ask?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you were the only passenger I've had the past two hours," the bus driver replied solemnly, "you sounded like you were talking to someone, but no one was there."

"S-sure, yeah, I might've been i-imagining things," Weiss stammered, dozens of chills running down her spine as she walked off the bus.

 _What the Hell is going on?!_ Weiss thought fearfully as she began to sprint down the street, realizing she had seven minutes before the Bullhead would leave towards Beacon. Regardless of what she witnessed, there's no way she'd miss the opportunity to become a Huntress, but even then she pondered what just happened. _Yagami's dead, it's not possible that that guy was a dead officer in training_ , she thought, _but how is it he knew all that stuff about Kira? I'm sure he's probably smart, but there's no way anyone could know that much information, unless…_ She slowed down to a stop, just fifteen feet from the landing pad as she remembered what one article said: regardless of the fact that Light Yagami sacrificed himself to kill Kira, only he was recovered while Kira's corpse was never found.

"No, there's no way Kira could've faked his death, the situation he was in that's impossible, unless…" her eyes went wide as a single, terrifying thought came to mind, _What if the reason they never found another body by Yagami's, is because there was only ever one body?_

Having learned as much as she could about the Kira case due to her curiosity, she looked at all the files of everyone involved, and the one person she idolized and sympathised with the most was Light Yagami (in fact she was disappointed to learn of his death), so the idea that came to mind seemed impossible. The fact no source gave any clear answer to Kira's identity scared her the most in this situation, and the fact that he could've been anyone meant that Weiss' idol could've been the monster everyone was looking for the entire time, but she didn't want to believe it. It was at that moment that she forgot she had continued walking, and only stopped when she tapped something on the ground with her foot. She was about to find what it was when suddenly a screech behind her erupted, and she turned to she the exact bus she was riding crash into a lamppost. Smoke was coming from the engine as plenty of people went to discover the driver, dead in the seat.

Weiss would've run towards the wreckage to help, when the thing that she hit with her foot caught her eye. The former heiress decided to look, and was almost surprised by what she saw: a little black notebook lying on the ground. Her curiosity now peaked, she glanced around, wondering if someone dropped it, only to find no one in sight. She sighed and picked it up to examine it, and nearly dropped it when she saw what was written on the first page: **Daryll Pember, Accident, Crashes city bus and dies, January 28th 2043, 7:00 pm.** She checked the time and found that it was seven o'clock, and she knew it was the 28th of January, but it was the small note written underneath the name on a separate piece of paper that completely filled her with dread. The note read:

" _Remember to keep that promise you made, Weiss Schnee. Sincerely, Light Yagami. PS. You guessed right. I am Kira._ "

* * *

 **A/N:** That was In The Name Of Justice, the second little piece of horror in RWBYHN. Death Note will always be one of my favourite series, and I've always wanted to write something Death Note related, so here it is.

So, why did I pick Weiss specifically for this story? Because it seems to me that, if there was anyone in RWBY that would use it just like Light, if not better, it would be her. With the way Jacques treated her in cannon, and with all the attacks on her family, I'm sure she would use it. Ruby is too innocent to dare touch the Death Note, Blake would find a different solution than using it, and Yang probably wouldn't bother anyways.

Next, you'll be getting a series I might've neglected because of everything else: Team MJJK. It needs some love, so I'll write and post another chapter of that. As for this story, let me know if you want to see more of Weiss using that black notebook. And for RWBYHN? See you again Halloween.

If you liked this, hit the favourite and follow buttons in front of you, and go check out my other stories. Thanks again for your support, and God Speed!


End file.
